Six Tiny Seeds
by BookwormRose
Summary: Yet another retelling of the myth of Hades and Persephone, but i think or at least hope that I put a new spin on characters you are used to hearing or reading so much about. One Shot. This is not shelved, I intend to go back and add in a few things...


**Six Tiny Seeds**

Disclaimer: No I am not from ancient Greece, though it would be cool if I was so I cannot claim to have invented this myth (I feel sorry for anyone who thinks I can).

Summary: Yeah I know everyone writes Hades/Persephone, so what makes mine different…I don't really know since I have not gotten a chance to read any of the other retellings of this myth yet...:( anyway I would like to say that I hope I put a new spin on characters that you are probably use to seeing much differently. This is a one shot, as of now. I might revise and include a part about when Hades first saw Persephone, but I don't know. Enough of my prattle, enjoy the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades POV

"Damn Eros! Damn him and his bloody love arrows!" I mutter as I pace back and forth over the cold stone floor, watching the souls of the departed drift by through the fog that wraps around them like a death shroud, almost wishing I could join their ranks because nothing else could render me so incapable of coherent thought as to get _her _out of my mind. "How could this happen to me? I am Hades, god of the underworld; I am not supposed to fall in love! I swear if I had even suspected that Eros might try something like this, I would have made it quite clear that he was not to waste any of his foolery on me!"

I continue to pace back and forth, becoming more and more agitated with every step I take, unable to hear the customary swish of my black robe as it moves around my skinny, white ankles over my voice as I continue to rave: "I _was_ quite content to live my life alone…you guys don't count," I sweep a long, knobby hand to encompass the mass of floating spirits of those who have shucked off their mortal coils. "You can't understand me, you mindless blobs of souls, unless some silly mortal barges in here and offers a blood sacrifice or performs some other equally ridiculous ritual. Not that they don't work—oh they work alright, sometimes they work to well, and who has to clean up the mess, me that's who!" I sigh and fling myself down onto the only piece of furniture in the cavern, a black marble throne, resting my angular chin in the palm of one hand while the fingers of the other drum incessantly on the armrest.

Cerberus, sensing my mood, whines and cautiously creeps up towards me, his black scaly tail tucked in between his legs, he turns briefly to growl a warning to the spirits before he approaches me. His three heads sniff my robe and give my hand what he no doubt considers a consolatory lick. My hand reaches down of its own accord to scratch a head, while the other two vie for attention. "I know I have you, Cer." I'm not sure how much he understands, and I can't bring myself to tell him that he just isn't enough anymore. "Do you ever get lonely, boy? Wouldn't you like another playmate?" I ask looking down at him. He cocks his heads at me like he had never thought about it before. Not that I blame him, I hadn't considered that I might have a reason to be lonely living down here with nothing but the remnants of past lives and Cer to keep me company. Of course, that all changed the first time I saw _her_.

I slam my fist down on marble armrest, "That does it! I can't stand this anymore! Hermes! Hermes, I need you!"

"How can I be of service, O Master of Hades?"

"I have a message for my brother, Zeus. Tell him and him alone, and I swear Hermes if anyone and I mean anyone gets wind of what is going on before I want them to, you will be the one to pay, got that? Tell Zeus that I request his permission to marry his daughter Persephone. Wait for his reply and bring it to me. And remember what I said. Now go!" I boom, and watch while Hermes, his mouth open, stands there for a moment before going to do my bidding.

When Hermes is gone, I resume pacing and muttering once more. "What will Zeus say? He has been urging me for years to find someone suitable, but his own daughter? I'm not sure how well that will go ov—" Thunk! I collide with Hermes, who just appeared, and we both go sprawling. "—er," I finish when I hit the ground with an unceremonious thud. "Well?" I demand, standing up and straighten my robe, pushing the clasp back up over my slender shoulder. "What did he say?"

A smile creeps over Hermes' face for a moment; then he straightens and announces: "Zeus, ruler of the Gods, sends this message to Hades, ruler of the Dead: 'You have my blessing. It's about time you found yourself a proper bride, and I am proud to give you my daughter Persephone, but really Hades, are you prepared for what you're getting yourself into? Persephone is a wonderful kid, but her mother, talk about possessive. I'd be wary if I were you, you do not want to make Demeter mad. Trust me,'" Hermes stopping for a moment, glances around, then whispers conspiratorially, "'I know!"' With that, he vanishes just as suddenly as he appeared, and I am left alone to ponder my next course of action.

_Oh, beautiful Persephone, who has hair the color of ripened wheat, lips as red as an apple…oh mortals! I can't control myself anymore. Not only am comparing her to agriculture, of all things, but every time I think of her lips I can't help but wonder if they are as juicy and delicious as they look. Souls! Why do I keep comparing her to food? I can just see it…'Hello, my darling Persephone, but I can't help but become hungry every time I see you—all of your attributes remind me of food.' Yeah right. She _does_ make me hunger, but not for food. She herself is an exquisite feast that I want to devour slowly, savoring every bite._

I see her playing, skipping, dancing, spinning round and round her golden hair flying out behind her, and my heart skips a beat. I want her; I need her; I must have her. There's only one thing to do…

I step out from my hiding place, and approach her, running my fingers through my jet black hair and straightening my robes. Seeing me, Persephone lets out a scream and then just as abruptly stops, as I take a step backwards, thinking _Fool, you knew it would never work. Why did you even come here?_ As I turn to leave Persephone calls out to me and stops me in my tracks, "Wait!"

Turning back to her, somewhat perplexed I ask, "Yes?"

"Don't go. I didn't mean to scream. You startled me; that's all."

"You are sure you don't mind my company?" I ask not even daring to hope that she'd ask me to stay.

"No, I don't mind your company, in fact, I'd be quite glad to have it."

Is she actually saying this? I can't believe my ears. "I would very much like to keep you company."

"Oh! Please do. I get so lonely."

"Lonely? Surely not! A woman as beautiful as you must have suitors vying for her attention." I notice a faint tinge of rose kiss her cheeks as I say this.

"You are kind, sir, but my mother allows no one to court me. She says that she has yet to find someone worthy of me."

"And you my lady? What do you want?"

"I want a companion, a friend…I dream sometimes that someone will take me away."

"Come away with me then," I tell her impulsively, praying she'd say yes, that it would be what we both wanted.

"But, sir, it would be entirely improper"

"Not if you were my wife."

"If that was a proposal, it was not a very romantic one!" Her laughter belies her words. She finds me amusing at least; that's a start, but will it be enough.

"Come with me and neither of us would be lonely again."

"Where is it that you want us to go?"

"To my home, to the underworld."

"Who are you?" To my surprise, her voice contains no tremor of fear.

I bow, "Hades, lord of the Underworld, at yours service."

She struggles for a moment, then answers, "Alright, Hades, I will go with you."

I swell with joy, take her hand bow over it and kiss it. "Oh, love, Persephone, you don't know how happy that makes me."

She smiles shyly saying, "I think I might at that. But my mother mustn't find out where I am. She is rather protective of me." I scoop her up, and we pass directly through the ground to the Underworld. Once there I set her down and introduce her to Cer. "Cer, this is Persephone, you are to listen to her, hear me?" Three barks, one from each head gave me my answer. "Sit, Cer! Good boy." Squatting down I scratch two of his heads and beckon Persephone to do the same. The head that I am not currently scratching strains towards Persephone, looking like only a dog can. She laughs and holds her hand out for him to smell. He licks her fingers and she kneels beside me, scratching him behind the ears. I acquaint her with each head in turn, letting them become familiar with their new queen.

We leave Cer guarding the entrance and continue further into my realm. I keep nervously glancing at her out of the corner of my eye as we enter the room where not long before I sat, paced, ranted, and raved about the very woman walking beside me. In all that time I never thought it might be possible for her to give up everything for me, yet here she is, and I am terrified like I have never been before. "So, um, what do you think?" I venture, hoping to ascertain some clue as to whether or not she might be having second thoughts.

She doesn't speak for a while, and my heart breaks, _she hates it, face it Hades, just because you have an adorable three headed dog does not make this place appealing._ She turns to face me and there are tears in her storm grey eyes.

"Hades?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Am I doing the right thing? Leaving my mom, I mean. I do love her dearly, it's just that she never lets me do anything, see anyone." She turns around taking in her new surroundings and then asks, "Is this to become my new prison: a world with no sky, no grass, no life?" Facing me once more, her face crumples, and she collapses on the floor silent sobs shaking her small frame, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms clasped about them. I rush over and kneel on the cold stone floor beside her. _What do I say? By Eros, I'm no good at this! _"Love? Those who are part of both the realm of the living and the dead are few and far between. I can't promise that if you choose to be a part of this world, there is no guarantee that you will be allowed in the land of the living any more." She doesn't stir, so gently I reach out and stroke her hair, and give her what little comfort I can, "You don't have to choose right away, Seph. You could wait and see what it's like down here with me."

At this her head lifts, tearstained, but her voice is steady and determined, "I don't want to have to chose, Hades. I want to be free; I want to be a part of both worlds."

"Oh, Seph," I reach out to touch her but stop just before my hand touches her cheek and let it drop back down to my side. "If I could make it so, I would. But this is all I can do." I take her hand and place it palm up in mine. With my other I drop twelve pomegranate seeds, the remains of a midmorning snack, onto her upturned palm. "If you wish to remain, all you need to do is eat these seeds. Any who partake of food from this realm must stay in this realm. These seeds are the only piece of freedom I can give you."

Persephone stares silently at the twelve seeds in her hand, then says, "In exchange for a freedom I can never possess, you give me the ability to choose my prison." Her hand curls tightly around the pomegranate seeds, and I cannot tell if she loves me or despises me for it.

Since the only guests I ever have are either dead, or intent on communicating with the dead before hightailing it out of here, I have never needed a guestroom before now. So I offer Seph my room, and I sleep upright on my throne. For six days we stroll together talking, laughing, and joking, enjoying each other's company, and each evening I bid her good night before heading to my throne to brood. During those six days we never talk of the choice Seph faces but rather simply revel in the in the pleasure of having someone to be with.

On the seventh day, I awake to find Hermes towering over me, hands on hips, impatiently waiting for me to wake up and notice him. Not even waiting for me to fully awaken, Hermes begins to speak: "Zeus, ruler of Mount Olympus, sends this message to Hades, ruler of the Underworld: 'Hades! Release Persephone at once! Her mother has gone into a fit. I warned you about her. All vegetation is dead or dying and if it doesn't stop soon, it will be the least of our worries. Didn't you even consult Demeter before you took her daughter? Or were you too ashamed of how you stole her away, screaming into your realm? You are to turn her over to Hermes immediately who will escort her to her mother.'"

While Hermes speaks, I notice Seph come in and immediately retreat again. She returns with one hand clenched tightly by her side. My throat seizes up, and my stomach plummets. She must still have the seeds. Seph strides purposefully up to the two of us, holds out her hand, and opens it. Hermes and I both look at what lies in her palm: six tiny pomegranate seeds. I stare transfixed, while Seph starts to speak, "While I was in the Underworld, Hades gave me twelve pomegranate seeds, six of which I have eaten, the remaining six are here in my palm."

Suddenly a stunned Hermes disappears, reappearing only moments later proclaiming, "By the decree of Zeus, so it is and so it shall be that for consuming half of the pomegranate seeds, Persephone shall dwell in Hades for half of the year; for the seeds that remained uneaten so shall she remain with her mother Demeter on earth."

I grab Seph and spin her around before setting her down gently and kissing her lightly on the lips. A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth as I whisper in her ear, "Well done, my love. You now have two prisons instead of one." Seph just laughs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I'd be much obliged if you would tell me what you thought of it, and I'd be really really obliged if you would tell me what specifically you liked or didn't like about it, so I can make my next one better, if you don't know tell me your favorite line or scene or something…please…pretty pretty please?

This is my first posted fanfic, and I don't mind criticism but if you like it or don't like it and don't review I probably will not post much else.

**A note to all my fabulous reviewers all 6 of them hint hint nudge nudge and anyone else who reads this...This is not a shelved piece, and I do intend to go back and add a few things...I know Persephone gave in easily, but I wrote this for an English assignment and it couldn't be longer than 7 pages, as it was I had to put my heading in the header to make the last bit fit on the 7th page. PLEASE bare with me, and I promise I will make extentions...**

**Here's what you can hope to see in the future: Hade's first glimps of Persephone; the unabridged version of their first meeting, and um...pretty much anything else I can think of to add in...oh yeah, and possibly some of the conversations they had during Seph's first 6 days in Hades, and if you think ita good idea some excerpts from Seph's diary...**

**So what do you think of that? And what do you think of the story? Oh, and please, please don't give up on me...it might take a while but I promise I will start working on it as soon as I can.**


End file.
